Momo dan Yuushi Suatu Hari
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Suatu hari Momo dan Yuushi ketemu. Lalu begitulah...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi... Saya lagi ngambek ama dia gara-gara mengakhiri Tenipuri Loh

Title: Ga tau nih...Tau-tau aja terinspirasi gara-gara Momo yang super duper ultra delicious cool abis (Kok kayak nama tekniknya si Kintaro ya XD) terutama kemampuan dia mengenal alam itu loooh...

Author: Epitsu Onna

Oshitari Yuushi berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang dan pertokoan di kiri kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara sepeda berdecit terdengar di belakangnya bersamaan dengan suara ceria, "Oshitari Yuushi dari Hyoutei!!"

Yuushi menoleh. Di belakangnya, di atas sepeda itu, dengan muka nyengir, Momoshiro Takeshi mengangkat tangannya, "Yo! Sedang apa di sini?"

"Kau juga, sedang apa di sini?" Yuushi bertanya balik dengan tajam. Kewaspadaan tensai berambut biru itu pada Momoshiro Takeshi rupanya belum hilang juga sejak Quarter Final National Tournament.

"Aku lapar, habis latihan! Kikumaru-senpai sedang ke rumah Ooishi-senpai dan Echizen ada belajar kelompok dengan teman-temannya, jadi sendiri lah aku hari ini!" Momo berkata, tertawa, "Jangan-jangan kau juga sedang cari makanan, ya?"

"Bukan," Yuushi berkata, "Aku sedang jalan pulang ke rumah,"

"Jalan kaki?" Momo mengerutkan kening.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yuushi bertanya balik.

"Bukannya anak Hyoutei itu kaya-kaya ya?? Apalagi buchou mu yang namanya Atoge itu,"

"Atobe," Yuushi mengoreksi dingin.

"Oh ya, Atobe. Kukira anak Hyoutei selalu pulang pergi sekolah naik mobil pribadi dengan sopir!" Momo berkata.

"Peraturan sekolah cuma memperbolehkan murid pergi sekolah dengan jalan kaki, naik bus atau naik kereta," Yuushi berkata.

"Hmm... Begitu ya... Ngomong-ngomong biasanya kan kau sama cowok loncat-loncat berambut merah bob itu, siapa namanya... Mugato ya? Bukan... Gukato??"

"Mukahi Gakuto, kalau dia maksudmu," Yuushi menaikkan kacamatanya, "Dia buru-buru pulang karena keluarganya akan pergi ke rumah neneknya,"

"Ho!" Momo ber-oo. Lalu ia tertawa, "Aku membayangkan kalau semua anak Hyoutei itu naik limousine ke mana-mana... Dan 1 anak 1 mobil... Huahaha, pasti penuh sekali jadinya!"

Yuushi tak menanggapi, hanya mengangkat alis.

"Hm. Nggak lucu ya," Momo menutup mulutnya. Momo mengangkat kepalanya, mengendus sesuatu, lalu ia bergunggam, "Ah..."

Yuushi tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Momo. Menghela napas, Yuushi sudah berbalik dan baru akan beranjak ketika tiba-tiba Momo berkata, "Ne, Oshitari-kun! Ayo temani aku ke Mac!" (Mac : Mc Donald's)

"Ha?" Yuushi menoleh, melongo.

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu!!" Momo nyengir, menarik pergelangan tangan Yuushi sambil mengendarai sepedanya dengan satu tangan sehingga Yuushi harus ikut berlari kalau tidak mau jatuh.

"Apa maumu sih!! Hei, Momoshiro Takeshi!!" Yuushi bertanya panik di tengah berlari.

Momoshiro hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya mereka berdua kayak orang gila, yang satu naik sepeda dan yang satu lari di sebelahnya, gandengan pula. Ketika sampai di Mac, Yuushi ngos-ngosan, menatap sengit pada Momo yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Untuk apa sih kau membawaku ke sini??" Yuushi melotot.

"Tenang, bukan mau balas dendam karena kekalahanku di Quarter Final kok!" Momo nyengir, "Cuma ingin mengajakmu berteduh,"

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi Yuushi dibuat cengok sama makhluk di depannya itu, "Apa?"

"Kurang dari 3 menit lagi, hujan akan turun," Momo menatap langit.

Yuushi mengerutkan kening, "Mana mungkin. Lihat, matahari terik begitu,"

Momo nyengir, "Ya sudah kalo ga percaya... Sudah deh, masuk saja yuk, aku lapar banget mau mati rasanyaaa!!"

Yuushi patuh saja mengikuti Momo masuk ke dalam Mac. Ia sempat mengintip langit melalui jendela. Matahari masih terik, menyebarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Tau-tau jadi hujan sama mustahilnya dengan melihat Jirou bangun seharian.

"Kau mau makan juga, tidak, Oshitari?" Momo bertanya.

"Aku tidak usah," Oshitari menggeleng, menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Oke deh kalo begitu," Momo hanya nyengir dan berlalu ke konter.

Yuushi menumpu kepalanya dengan tangannya. Kenapa dia harus ikut sama makhluk ini? Padahal ia ingin buru-buru pulang dan menonton DVD romance yang baru ia beli... Yuushi melirik jendela. Tak mungkin pula hujan akan turun...

Tapi betapa kagetnya Yuushi ketika matahari yang tadi sedang terik-teriknya tiba-tiba tertutup oleh awan gelap yang besar.

Momo mendatanginya, membawa nampan berisi 3 cheeseburger dan dua gelas Cola. Momo ikut melihat arah tatapan Yuushi, lalu ia tertawa dan menaruh nampannya di atas meja.

Yuushi menoleh pada Momo. Momo nyengir, "Tul kan kataku? Dalam 1 menit lagi akan turun gerimis, sekitar 3 menit lagi akan jadi hujan deras, dan baru akan selesai sekitar setengah jam lagi,"

Yuushi terperangah.

"Kau yakin tak mau memesan apa-apa?" Momo tersenyum.

Yuushi masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

_Kependekan ya? T.T Soalnya ga ada ide lagi harus lanjut pegimane._

_Mungkin gue akan bikin chapter 2 nya, nantikan ya X3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi...**

**Author : Epitsu Onna!**

Segala hal yang Momo katakan benar-benar terjadi. Hujan menjadi sangat sangat deras dan Yuushi berpikir ngeri, apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu ia masih berjalan di jalanan.

Yuushi memesan secangkir kopi, agak cengok melihat Momo yang sudah menghabiskan 2 buah cheeseburger nya dan sedang membuka cheeseburger ketiga.

"Kau gak kenyang tuh? Aku ngeliat aja kenyang!" Yuushi melotot.

Momo tertawa, "Ini sih belum kenyang. Biasanya aku makan 6 buah dan 2 Big Mac, cuma sayangnya hari ini aku lagi bokek, jadi pesan 3 buah saja deh. Tapi lain ceritanya kalo kau mau mentraktirku, Oshitari,"

"Sapa yang mau! Aku juga lagi bokek nih," Yuushi berkata.

"Oh ya?? Kok bisa??"

"Gara-gara banyak jajan ramen,"

"Kau suka ramen?"

"Heeh,"

"Haha, kita senasib dong, bokek karena kebanyakan jajan!" Momo nyengir, "Tapi aku nggak nyangka kau suka ramen. Dari tampangmu sepertinya kau suka makanan eksklusif... Masakan Prancis misalnya, atau apa tuh, roti yang bentuknya kayak poninya kapten Higa-chuu?? Cro... cro..."

"Crossaint?"

"Ha? Ya, mungkin itu, aku nggak tahu,"

Yuushi tertawa kecil, "Poni kapten Higa-chuu? Aneh-aneh aja kau Momoshiro!"

Momo tertawa, "Tapi memang benar, mirip kan?"

"Kalo dipikir lagi emang mirip banget!" Yuushi ikut tertawa.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tapi sejenak kemudian Yuushi diam, agak malu. Kenapa dia malah ikut konyol sama orang ini? Yuushi berdehem, "Jadi hujannya berenti setengah jam lagi?"

Momo menatap jendela, "Entah ya..."

"Tadi bilangnya gitu!" Yuushi melotot.

"Memang iya, kurasa begitu, tapi kan kita tak bisa memprediksi alam sepenuhnya, ya kan? Selalu ada yang meleset dari perkiraan kita..." Momo berkata.

Yuushi tercenung. Bisa bijaksana juga seorang Momoshiro Takeshi...

Momo menambahkan bersemangat, "Begitu kata kakekku!"

GUBRAKZ...

Yuushi menaikkan kacamatanya, menghela napas, "Kalau gitu kau bilang aja ke aku bakal turun ujan, gak usah ngebawaku ke sini segala,"

"Bisa sih, tapi memangnya kau akan percaya?" Momo tersenyum, "Tadi kan terik sekali. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, alam itu tak bisa diprediksi,"

Yuushi terdiam. Betul juga sih. Apalagi yang berbicara adalah seorang Momoshiro. Ia tak akan percaya sama sekali dan pasti akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan pulang...

"Mm..." Yuushi berkata perlahan, "Kalau gitu makasih,"

Momo tertawa, "Haha, biasa saja lah! Formal amat..."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Yuushi menatap bekas luka di kening Momoshiro dan bertanya, "Lukamu… gimana?"

"Luka apa?" Momo bertanya.

"Luka karna kejeduk tiang dulu pas ngelawanku,"

Momo nyengir, "Kau kuatir ya??"

Wajah Yuushi agak memerah, "Gak kok! Aku cuma... Karna ntu kejadian pas kau tanding sama aku..."

Momo tertawa, "Itu namanya kuatir tahu! Kau seperti Kaidou saja, tak mau terlihat mengkhawatirkan orang!" Momo nyengir, "Sudah sembuh total! Sehaaattt!"

"Ya. Bagus deh," Yuushi berkata pelan, masih agak malu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setengah jam berlalu, dan hujan betul-betul berhenti, hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil. Yuushi berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan yang basah.

"Napa sih kau ngikutin aku?" Yuushi bertanya pada Momo yang bersepeda perlahan di sampingnya.

"Ha? Enak saja... Buat apa aku mengikutimu? Kebetulan saja arah kita sama," Momo menjawab.

Yuushi menghela napas. Ia melirik Momo yang sedang memejamkan mata, mengendus-endus, "Haaah... Bau hujan... segarnya...!"

Yuushi menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah di ujungnya, "Dingin tauk..."

"Ya ampun, kau tuh kayak kakek-kakek amat sih?" Momo tertawa, "Segini bukan dingin, tapi SEJUUKK!!!"

"Oke, kau gak perlu teriak kan!!" Yuushi menutup kupingnya.

Momo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau orang yang cukup menarik juga, Oshitari!"

Yuushi melirik Momo, sewot, "Apa maksudnya tuh?"

"Maksudmu selain logat mu yang aneh, kau terlihat cool, tapi di dalamnya mudah marah juga," Momo nyengir, "Kukira kau cuma agak sombong, tapi ternyata tidak juga,"

Yuushi mengerutkan kening, "Memang aku keliatan sombong?"

"Yaah..." Momo menggaruk hidungnya, "Haha... Sebenarnya... maaf saja, tapi SEMUA anak Hyoutei kelihatan agak sombong... Kecuali si satu yang selalu tidur itu, dan cowok tinggi yang berambut abu-abu..."

"Maksudnya Jirou ama Ohtori?" Yuushi berpikir, "Yah, bener juga sih... Kayaknya Hyoutei juga sekolah yang rada beda dari Seigaku,"

"Tapi ternyata tidak juga," Momo tersenyum, "Contohnya kau, ternyata kau lucu juga, di luar sikap waspadamu,"

Yuushi menatap Momo. Entah kenapa ketegangannya cair dan ia tertawa, "Apa tuh maksud kau? Aneh banget tau,"

Momo ikut tertawa, "Hei, hei, Oshitari! Ajari aku logat Kansai!"

"Ha?" Oshitari tertawa, "Mana bisa. Ini mah bawaan dari kecil,"

"Ayo ajari! Besok aku pamerkan ke Eiji-senpai dan Echizen!"

"Hhm... Oke deh kalo gitu, boleh juga. Kata-katamu tadi, kalo pake logat Kansai, bilangnya 'ayo ajarin, besok aku pamerin sama Eiji-senpai ama Echizen', gitu,"

"Lalu kalau kau bilang 'Ikene na...' dalam logat Kansai?"

"Ha? Jadi 'ikenaya...'," Yuushi menjawab.

Momo menirukan, "Ikenaya..." Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "ANEEEHH!"

Yuushi ikut tertawa, "Super aneeh!"

**-fin-**

**Author Note...!**

**Selesai deh. Cuma 2 chapter neh. Heheh, makasih udah mau ngebaca fanfict aneh macem gini. Di chapter 2 ini cara ngomong Yuushi gw rubah, sayangnya gw belum mikirin logat Yuushi pas chapter 1. Hehe, aneh gak sih? ****Jadi kayak anak kecil yang blum bisa nyusun kata-kata...**

**Gw mikir mungkin kalo logat Kansai tuh bahasanya jadi lebih gaul gitu. Soalnya kalo pake bahasa Inggris, begitu...**** XD**

**REVIEW PLIZZ X3**


End file.
